Trick
by em2706
Summary: The Guns indulge in their annual trick or treating, and it doesn't stop when they get back to their hotel room. Slash.


"You do realise it's not Hallowe'en yet, right?"

"What's your point?" Alex shook his hollow plastic pumpkin at Jeff Jarrett pointedly. There was already an interesting selection of items inside it, but Alex hadn't looked at them too closely. Examining your haul when you got back was one of the best parts of trick or treating.

Chris shrugged. "On Hallowe'en, we won't be here. We'll be trick or treating at home instead."

Jeff's amused smile morphed into a wary expression. "You two trick or treating in Detroit? Are you trying to get yourselves killed?"

"He's got a point, man." Alex nudged Chris, his pumpkin rattling as he did it and driving him nuts with anticipation. He couldn't wait to examine its contents. "Some of those kids can get seriously territorial."

"Remember that one fat kid last year? He was really pissed about you taking candy out of that gay little ghost bag he had." Chris grinned, his eyes glazing over as he cast his mind back.

"Dude, I was doing him a favour. The last thing that kid needed was more candy."

Chris started to laugh. "I remember that deer-in-the-headlights look on your face when his dad and uncles came out of the house."

"It turned out okay though, didn't it? We shoved Petey at them and managed to make our escape while they were going through his wallet. Anyway, c'mon, Uncle Jeff." Alex shook his pumpkin again. "We turn up in costume, say trick or treat, and you give us stuff. That's the rules."

Jeff leaned on the doorframe, folding his arms. "I'm not sure showing up in your ring gear qualifies as 'in costume'."

"We're the ghosts of the careers of two really incredible young wrestlers," Alex said, completely straightfaced. Chris nodded with a huge grin, and Jeff cracked up.

"Alright, alright." He disappeared into his hotel room, and Chris and Alex got into a brief scuffle over Alex's assertion that Chris had switched their pumpkins when he wasn't looking. Jeff returned with two enormous handfuls of candy just in time to separate them and save Chris from the worst purple nurple in Christendom. "I still think you're stretching it a bit, you guys are doing pretty well for yourselves lately," Jeff said, dropping the candy into their pumpkins.

"Thanks to you and Mick," Chris said, and then he moved on quickly before Jeff could argue with him about it. "Anyway, we had this idea in February and we weren't prepared to let it go to waste. You always come through with the candy, Uncle Jeff."

Jeff laughed again. "Well, you do this every year. I know to keep some candy on standby on the last loop before Hallowe'en. It's cheaper now than when all the Z-Boys were here, of course, but I miss the days when the lot of you were raising hell. Which reminds me, where's Jay?"

Alex smirked. "He's in his room. He's picked up this really sexy chick, all curves and lips, fucks on the first date..."

"She's a rent boy," Chris interrupted. "Hallowe'en around here is all treat and no trick, so we figured we'd take care of that."

Jeff stared. "Jay's going to kill you. Both of you. Do you have any final requests?"

"Yeah, make sure they play 'Killer Queen' at our funerals. We won't get to join in the fun, but everyone else should get a laugh out of the look on Jay's face." Alex smiled. "Thanks for the candy."

"No problem. Don't cause too much trouble." Jeff closed the door, and Chris and Alex started towards the elevator.

Alex walked a step ahead of Chris, swinging his hips in the way he normally reserved for when he was walking to the ring. Chris glared resentfully at the motion. Alex was pushing his luck something fierce today.

"Hurry up," Alex said over his shoulder. "I want to check out my swag."

They stood and waited for the elevator, and Chris ignored the fact that Alex was standing unnecessarily close to him. It seemed to take forever, but the elevator finally arrived and Chris stepped inside. Alex moved to stand behind him, and Chris gritted his teeth as he pushed the button for the floor they wanted and the doors slowly closed.

Sure enough, Chris could feel Alex's body heat behind him before the elevator had even started moving, radiating from Alex's bare chest and bathing his back in warmth. Fingers stole slyly around his waist, and Alex's groin pressed suggestively against his ass. Chris resisted the urge to turn around and punch Alex in the face, limiting himself to shoving Alex away forcefully enough that he stumbled into the elevator wall.

"Touchy," Alex mocked as he righted himself. If he kept this up they were going to have to have a 'conversation', which was what Chris called it when he pinned Alex down and plucked the hairs out of his armpit one at a time until Alex agreed to stop being a dick.

The doors opened again after what felt like an eternity, and Chris strode gratefully into the long hotel hallway. Without bothering to wait for Alex, he made his way to their room and used the keycard to open the door. He was half hoping the door would swing closed before Alex made it in, but things weren't going his way today.

Alex breezed into the room, completely unfazed by Chris' bitchiness. He let the door close behind him and put his pumpkin down on the small table against the wall. He waited for Chris to sit down on his bed, and then he went and sat next to him, pressing himself close and throwing an arm around Chris' shoulders. Chris shoved him off the end of the bed.

Alex knew that Chris was attracted to him. He'd known for years, and he'd always found it hilarious. It didn't impede their friendship, but sometimes Alex liked to tease Chris, getting too close and touching him in ways that, while not always overtly sexual, were certainly not normal for two people who weren't sleeping together. Alex would laugh uproariously at Chris struggling to hide his desire, and for the most part Chris was just grateful that he never did it in front of anyone else.

Today, however, Alex was testing Chris' patience. He hadn't stopped all day, and he was buying himself a one way ticket to Hairlessarmpitsville. And once Chris had beaten Alex into submission, he fully intended to lock himself in the bathroom and mentally replay every inappropriate touch, every hot breath that had ghosted across his neck, and every deliberately hoarse and breathy half-whisper while he rubbed one out.

Unperturbed by Chris' increasingly frustrated acts of violence, Alex hauled himself up to his feet and started taking off his ring gear. Chris put his pumpkin on the floor and did the same, slipping into a loose pair of knee-length shorts before resuming his seat on his bed. Looking up, he saw Alex leaning on the table, peering eagerly into his plastic pumpkin; Alex hadn't bothered to put any pants on, and was stood there in nothing but his briefs. The urge to punch him returned.

Alex grabbed his stash and jumped onto his bed with it, landing on his knees. He'd learnt nothing from the assortment of beds he'd broken in the past, but on this occasion they were lucky enough to be staying in a hotel with sturdy enough beds to withstand Alex's antics. Chris suspected this was because when it wasn't full of wrestlers, it was mainly used as a brothel; normal hotels didn't have panic buttons in every room. He tried not to think about the vast number of tricks that had probably been turned in this room as he leaned over the edge of the bed and picked up his pumpkin, sitting crosslegged when he settled back and tilting it around to better see its contents, but still keeping one eye on Alex and his stupid sexy legs.

Alex reached into his pumpkin far more carefully than he had in previous years. Chris assumed he was guarding against a replay of last year's thumbtacks incident. He didn't know who had put them in there, but if he'd had to guess, his money would have been on Joe.

Joe had something of a vendetta against the Z-Boys where Hallowe'en was concerned, stemming back to the time when the Triad were planning to join them in their trick or treating. The Z-Boys had volunteered to help the Triad with their costumes, and everything was going fine until they had to find something for Joe. Alex had told him to close his eyes and open his mouth, and either Joe was feeling particularly gullible that day or he was looking for an excuse to hit someone, because he just went along with it, and that was when Alex put a tampon in his mouth and told him he was a cunt. Joe had smiled engagingly and then tried to break all of Alex's fingers. The Z-Boys had managed to bundle Alex out of the door while the old man, AJ and Frankie had risked their lives trying to restrain an enraged 280 pound Samoan. To this day, Chris couldn't watch Joe doing his angry face without remembering that string dangling from between his lips.

Having apparently decided that fishing around inside the pumpkin was too much work, Alex upended it on the bed and spread its contents around with his hand, pausing only to pick out the tissue one of his many enemies had put in there by its least disgusting corner and flick it into the wastebasket, shuddering all the while. "Dude, this is going to keep me in power bars for a week. Power bars and vodka miniatures."

Following Alex's lead, Chris tipped out and examined his own loot, putting it back into the pumpkin one item at a time. In addition to the aforementioned miniatures and power bars, they'd garnered a vast number of little sachets of hotel shampoo, a condom, and some terrifyingly imaginative threats of violence, but that was just Joe again.

And there was the candy - the seductive, bewitching, irresistible candy. There was a surprising amount of it, considering it had only come from two sources (three if you counted Alex wrestling Max to the floor and sitting on his head while Chris ransacked his room for the chocolates they knew Max always stocked up on so that he could binge when he fell off the diet wagon). There was the candy Uncle Jeff had given them, of course, and also a ton they'd gotten from Mick. Mick had actually been sitting in a chair by his door waiting for them in his Frankenstein mask, with a huge selection of small candy bars in a scooped-out pumpkin. They'd felt so bad for him they'd gone outside to find some kids to talk into going trick or treating at Mick's door, although it had cost them a number of vodka miniatures.

"Man, a Milky Way Midnight!" Alex held up the aforementioned item triumphantly. "Definitely lucked out this year."

Chris quickly surveyed the goodies that hadn't been put back into his pumpkin yet, and was disappointed to discover he didn't have one too. He glanced back at Alex slyly, and then he put his hand out over the space between their beds. "Trick or treat," he said, grinning broadly.

Alex looked longingly at the Milky Way Midnight Dark in his greedy fingers, but handed it over to Chris without hesitation. His eyes locked on Chris calculatingly, and with an enigmatic smile, he replied, "I haven't decided yet." Chris found this response somewhat odd, since Alex had already given him the candy bar, but he didn't have time to question it before his train of thought was abruptly derailed by the furious banging on the door.

"Come on out, you little bastards," Jay's voice demanded. "I'm going to make sure neither one of you walks unassisted ever again!"

Alex sniggered. "I guess his date didn't go quite according to plan."

"I can't imagine why, she seemed really friendly." Chris raised his voice and yelled, "Chris and Alex can't come to the door right now, but if you'd like to leave your name and the nature of your complaint after the expletive, we'll get back to you just as soon as we care. Cocksucker!"

"I'm sure you think you're hilarious, you pair of turds," Jay raged.

As the threats and insults continued, Chris and Alex both let their minds filter out the words and allowed Jay's voice to fade into a gentle background roar that they found quite comforting. Sometimes they couldn't sleep unless someone was ranting and raving outside their door.

"You probably wouldn't react in quite the same way if I got a rent boy for you, would you?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"Don't start with me, man," Chris warned. "I've had enough of your bullshit today."

Alex grinned smugly. "Or maybe you'd only be pleased about it if I got you one that looked like me."

Chris' expression darkened and he clenched his jaw to keep himself from saying anything he'd regret later. He scooped up the remainder of his Hallowe'en plunder in two big handfuls and dropped it all back into the pumpkin, having completely lost interest in the holiday festivities.

Alex threw a small candy bar at the side of Chris' head. "Oh, come on, it's not like the fact that you want to fuck me is some new development."

Chris glowered at Alex resentfully. "No, it's not. It's something I carry around with me all the time. I know you think it's a riot, and for the most part I let you have your fun, but you've kept this shit up all day. Do you really think it's been a good day for me?"

"It could be." Alex gathered up the rest of his haul and shoved it into his pumpkin. He put the gaudy plastic container on the floor and pushed it under the bed before clambering up to his feet and sauntering off into the bathroom.

Chris stared sullenly at the closed bathroom door for a moment, and then he got up, picked up the candy bar Alex had thrown at him and dropped it into his pumpkin, and put the pumpkin on the nightstand next to the lamp. He perched on the edge of the bed and waited for Alex to finish in the bathroom. While he waited, the screaming and hammering on the door finally stopped.

It wasn't long before Alex emerged, still looking pleased with himself. Chris got up and started forward along the narrow space between the beds, but he wasn't fast enough to get out before Alex had stepped between the beds as well.

"I guess you're going to have to squeeze past me," Alex said with a half-smile, and Chris wanted nothing more than to beat that stupid expression off his face. Alex twisted to the side, creating a tiny space for Chris to slip through.

Chris willed himself to ignore the heat from Alex's body, trying not to think about which parts of himself were touching which parts of Alex. Alex's face was close enough that Chris could smell the toothpaste on his breath, and Alex's hands settled lightly on Chris' hips, gently tugging him closer still. Chris could have sworn he could hear the dull thump of his own heartbeat as his groin brushed past Alex's, his cock immediately beginning to harden at the brief contact with the object of his desire. Chris closed his eyes, pushing himself the rest of the way past and tearing himself out of Alex's hands once he was in open space again. He practically fled into the bathroom, and he didn't look back. He hoped that when he came back out, Alex would be in bed and he wouldn't have to deal with him again that night, although he didn't have much faith that such would be the case.

Chris went through his nightly routine and then he paused for a moment, steeling himself to deal with whatever Alex thought it would be amusing to throw at him next. He pulled the door open and groaned inwardly. Alex was in bed alright; in Chris' bed.

Chris walked slowly to his bed and sat on the edge, his shoulders slumped in defeat. The lamp on the nightstand was on and the main light switched off, as though Alex had made some clumsy attempt to create a kind of sensual ambiance. "This isn't fair."

Alex rolled onto his side, resting his head on the heel of his hand. "Why not? It's what you want, isn't it?"

"I want you in my bed, yeah, but I want you there because we're about to fuck, not because you think it's funny to torment me."

"It can't be both?" Alex's hand slipped onto Chris' bare knee, and Chris' misery began to turn back into ire. Even a dunce like Alex should be able to see he was taking this too far.

Chris snorted. "Yeah, right, like there's even a possibility of that being the case."

"It _is_ the case," Alex insisted, tracing light circles on Chris' knee with his fingers. "I'm offering myself to you on a plate here, man, come on."

Chris pushed Alex's hand away. "Get out of my bed."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Why can't you take this at face value?"

"Because you're not interested," Chris replied through gritted teeth, over-enunciating each word to drive his point home. "You're not interested in men in general, or me in particular. All those times you've pressed your dick against me today, there's not been even the slightest reaction from it, has there? Why would I believe this is serious when you don't respond to me? I don't know what game you're playing, but I'm out."

Alex sighed, visibly grasping for the right words. "Look, you're my best friend. Can't I do something nice for you?"

Chris was dumbfounded. He stared at Alex in disbelief for a good twenty seconds before managing to furiously force out, "You're offering me a pity fuck?"

"Well, okay, when you say it like that, it sounds kinda bad, but..."

"Kinda bad?" Chris echoed, seething. "I don't need your pity, you condescending prick. Now get the fuck out of my bed."

"Goddammit, do you have to make this a big deal?" Alex sat up, coming face to face with Chris, the sheets falling away from his chest and pooling in his lap. "I'm trying to give you what you want here. Take me up on it." He leaned in close, his lips ghosting against Chris' ear as he whispered, "Climb into bed and show me all the dirty little things you've been wanting to do to me."

Chris' hands balled into fists, and he noticed angrily how the combination of boxer-briefs and loose shorts did nothing to conceal how much Alex's words aroused him. "Alex, I swear to God, if you don't stop this I'm going to fucking hospitalise you."

Alex grinned, putting his hand back on Chris' knee and letting it slide slowly up underneath the leg of his shorts. "I'm not wearing anything under these sheets, you know. Get in and I'll show you."

Chris closed his eyes and remained silent, desperately trying not to envision Alex's nakedness. It was all but impossible with Alex's hand travelling up his thigh. He'd spent years hungrily watching Alex's body, imagining how it would feel and taste, and the effort of resisting Alex's invitation was making him feel dizzy. He'd never forgive Alex for doing this to him.

Still teasing gently at Chris' thigh with one hand, Alex took one of Chris' hands in the other and uncurled the fingers. He placed it flat against his chest, and taking hold of Chris' wrist, he guided it down over his stomach, pulling it around his side as it sank lower and finally resting it on the top of his ass. Chris' fingers tightened despite his attempts to resist Alex, clutching greedily at the smooth flesh.

Alex smirked. "I know you want to be inside that ass." He leaned in to whisper again. "How do you want me? Do you want me on my hands and knees? On my back? Or do you want me to ride you, grind on your cock till you cum in my ass?"

The image in Chris' head was so vivid he couldn't breathe, and before he even knew what he was doing he'd pushed Alex down onto his back. His hands found Alex's wrists, pinning them against the bed while he bent over Alex to hiss, "This never leaves this fucking room, do you understand me?"

Taken aback by Chris' sudden capitulation and the mixture of anger and lust on his face, Alex nodded. For the first time, he wondered if this was such a good idea; he hadn't envisioned Chris being this pissed at him when he gave in. He wouldn't back out though. After Chris had resisted so much, Alex wouldn't humiliate him by walking away.

Alex waited with growing trepidation while Chris took off his shorts and boxer-briefs. He eyed Chris' cock as it came into view, wondering how his body was going to manage to accommodate it. He was struck by the impulse to send flowers to every woman he'd ever fucked in the ass, and then Chris got into the bed with him and all Alex's thoughts were devoted to trying to cope with Chris' urgent need.

When Chris kissed him it was hard and brutal, as though Chris wanted both to devour him and to punish him. His tongue swept into Alex's mouth demandingly, and it took a moment before Alex's mind functioned enough to make himself kiss back. When he did, Chris abruptly pulled away.

"It's enough that you're doing this," he muttered harshly, hovering over Alex. "You don't have to pretend you like it too."

Alex didn't know how to respond so he said nothing, and Chris had already moved on anyway. His mouth travelled down Alex's throat, biting hard but briefly at the soft flesh of his neck. Alex winced, but his hand still came up to cradle the back of Chris' head. For Alex, it was disconcerting to be on the receiving end of such frantic passion; generally speaking, he was the motivating force in his sexual encounters. However unfamiliar it was though, he found it made his pride and confidence surge to be so desired, not that he was exactly short in those areas to begin with.

Chris kissed across Alex's collarbone, one of his knees urging Alex's legs apart. Alex complied and Chris shifted to settle between his thighs, throwing the sheets back with one arm while he supported his weight with the other. He explored Alex's chest with his tongue, eager to make the most of this opportunity and acquaint himself with as much of Alex's body as possible - all except the unresponsive cock he could feel rubbing against his belly as he moved. He tried not to think about that, because it only fed his anger.

He sank lower, not wasting any time as he kissed a trail down Alex's stomach and abdomen. Resentfully avoiding the evidence of Alex's lack of interest in him, he let his mouth work down over Alex's hip and onto the top of his thigh.

Kneeling between Alex's legs, Chris put his hands on Alex's thighs to spread them further. Alex acquiesced immediately, and for a second Chris lost himself in his memories of all the times he'd fantasised about this - all the times he'd dreamt of touching and tasting Alex in the most intimate of ways, and now here was Alex laid open before him, ready to accept his tongue and his fingers without question.

The noise that escaped from low in Chris' throat as he dove forward was almost a growl, and Alex flinched in apprehension. Chris was aware that he was intimidating him, but after what Alex had put him through all day, he wasn't the least bit sorry for it. His mouth was half open when it made contact with the sensitive skin in the crease where Alex's leg and groin met, and Chris' hands grasped roughly at Alex's thighs.

It was heaven. Chris could feel the muscle of Alex's inner thigh against one cheek and his balls against the other, and the taste of fresh sweat on his tongue drove him crazy. He licked and sucked at Alex's skin feverishly, and he slipped one of his hands underneath Alex to grope and squeeze at the ass he'd spent so much time gazing longingly at in the locker room. He felt his erection twitch against his belly at the thought of finally getting inside Alex, but he resisted the urge to reach for it.

His eyes slipped closed as he allowed his mouth to wander over Alex's balls, his tongue lapping at the cool skin as he moved ever downward toward the warmer flesh of Alex's ass. He took Alex's sack in his hand, gently pulling it up to let him lick beneath it, and then he let go again and sucked two of his fingers into his mouth before returning his lips to the top of Alex's thigh. He knew he was moving way too fast for Alex to mentally reconcile himself to everything he was doing, but he decided that if Alex had a problem with that, he really shouldn't have been winding Chris up all day.

Chris could barely breathe as he sank his fingers into the crack of Alex's ass, his other hand tightening further on Alex's buttock. He felt Alex tense when his finger skimmed over Alex's asshole, but he ignored it, savouring the experience as he let his finger circle Alex's entrance. When he began to press inside, he bit down on Alex's thigh, trying to take his aggression out there to keep himself from getting too rough with his fingers instead.

Alex was silky and hot, and Chris let his finger sink halfway in before he paused to allow Alex to adjust to it. It felt glorious to finally get inside Alex after some eight years of frustrated desire, and although Chris would have enjoyed it so much more if Alex had been into it too, it was still close to fulfilling one of his main fantasies.

He forced himself to be at least a little gentle as he began to fuck Alex with his finger, reminding himself that Alex wasn't used to this. As he drove into Alex repeatedly, the rest of his finger sank into Alex's body bit by bit, and Chris lost himself in the heady rhythm of the intrusion, still greedily sucking and nipping at Alex's thigh. Despite his need, he would have been content to stay exactly as he was for hours, but a few minutes later the lustful haze that had settled over his head was penetrated by Alex's ragged panting.

His brows drawing down in puzzlement, Chris realised he could feel Alex's balls tightening against his cheek. He drew back and looked up at Alex curiously, and was met by the sight of Alex's cock, laying against his abdomen, rock hard and eager for attention. Alex's expression suggested he was just as surprised by this development as Chris, and Chris smirked at his helpless confusion.

Rather than mock him for it - he could always do that later - Chris held Alex's gaze while he extended his tongue, running it up the underside of Alex's erection. Alex moaned, pushing back against Chris' hand tentatively, and Chris' excitement quickly climbed to peaks he didn't know he was capable of. He thrust his finger harder into Alex's ass, leaning further forward to take the head of Alex's cock into his mouth.

Alex seemed almost to melt into the bed as Chris' lips sank down his length, and his hand crept down to cup the back of Chris' head. Even that small touch made Chris feel dizzy with his need for Alex, and he started trying to work a second finger into him. Despite the nervousness he could sense from Alex, Chris was gratified to feel Alex's immediate response, his hips rolling as he tried to find a way to take Chris' fingers in easily. It didn't take long to get them in, and Chris set a demanding pace.

Chris pulled back, drawing up on Alex's cock until only the head remained between his lips and then taking it in again. He only had to do it a couple of times before Alex started pumping into his mouth, and Chris wondered distantly whether it was Hallowe'en or Christmas. Having Alex responding beneath him, even hesitantly, was a dream come true, and the hesitance was rapidly fading anyway. With every thrust of Chris' fingers Alex grew more animated and vocal, and watching him becoming enslaved by his arousal was even sexier than Chris had imagined. To see someone so powerful and masculine completely losing control was so erotic it bordered on obscene.

"Chris?"

Alex's voice was so quiet when he spoke that Chris barely heard him; a sharp contrast to his moans, which were growing louder almost by the second and making Chris glad he didn't care if the neighbours heard them, because there was no way he could have forced himself to ask Alex to stop making those delicious noises. Chris looked up at Alex, proud to see the sheen of sweat on his forehead and chest and noticing the hand clutching so tightly at the sheet underneath him that his knuckles had turned white, and he understood exactly what Alex wanted from him but couldn't ask for.

Chris released Alex's cock from his mouth and withdrew his fingers, and shifted up the bed until his cock was prodding insistently at Alex's ass. He leaned over Alex, resting his weight on his forearms, and dipped his head in search of another kiss. Alex met it fervently, his arms winding around Chris' neck while his tongue delved into Chris' mouth, and Chris was more than happy to accept it now that it was genuine. He was impatient though, and he soon pulled back.

He resettled his weight on his right arm, and used his left hand to steady his cock at Alex's entrance. He spared a brief thought for the notion of finding some lube, but he wasn't sure he could bear to stop, and Alex seemed to like it a little rough anyway, so he didn't think it would matter. He caught sight of his pumpkin on the nightstand in his peripheral vision, and something else occurred to him.

"There's a condom in my stash if you want me to use it," Chris said, trying to keep his opposition to the idea out of his voice.

Alex shook his head. "Those bastards have probably shoved a needle through the packet anyway," he muttered, and as he spoke he wrapped his legs around Chris' hips. His calves hugged tightly to Chris' ass, and their pressure insistently coaxed Chris to enter Alex's body.

Chris took up Alex's invitation, pushing forward as slowly as his need would allow. He listened to Alex's sharp inhalation as Chris' cock began to breach the resistance of his ass, and saw the combination of pain and pleasure played out across Alex's features. He made himself take his time until he was fully seated, but then all bets were off.

Chris withdrew and drove back in forcefully, and Alex hissed in pain, his back arching as his body tensed. He was surprisingly sensual, and Chris got the distinct impression that Alex was allowing himself to express his internal reactions like this specifically because he thought Chris would like it. He was right, and Chris paused only long enough to grab Alex's wrists from where his arms were wrapped around Chris' neck and pin him down before starting to fuck him in earnest.

"You've been asking for this all fucking day," Chris growled, and Alex offered no argument. He showed no shame in his response to Chris though, letting himself gasp and moan without restraint and eagerly rolling his hips to meet Chris' vicious thrusts. He couldn't move much because Chris was using all his body weight to assist in holding him down, but he managed to squirm around sufficiently to capture Chris' lips again in another fierce kiss.

It was everything Chris had ever hoped it could be; he wasn't holding anything back, fucking Alex violently, and the whole time Alex was writhing beneath him and making the most erotic noises. Alex's erection was leaking between their bodies, and Chris hadn't ever dared imagine Alex could be so aroused by him. Chris knew he was going to remember this every time he masturbated for at least the next couple of months.

Despite the fact that he already knew the answer, Chris broke the kiss and set his lips next to Alex's ear to whisper, "Do you like it?"

Alex turned his head to lock his eyes on Chris', and it was written all over his face how uncomfortable he was with Chris actually making him say the words. Much to Chris' delight, he said them anyway.

"I love it," Alex replied breathlessly, and Chris could see that maintaining eye contact while he said it was hard for him. "All of it. I loved your fingers, and your mouth, but this..." He struggled to make himself go any further and Chris took pity on him, darting in to kiss him hard and swallow his embarrassed and clumsy attempt to ask for more.

Chris pulled away and released Alex's wrists, planting a hand on the bed just above Alex's shoulder to take his weight and using the other to guide Alex's hand down to his own cock. Alex immediately obeyed the implied instruction, wrapping his fingers around his length and matching his strokes to Chris' brutal thrusts.

Chris could feel Alex's knuckles moving against his belly, and it occurred to him that he should have sat back and made Alex get himself off so he could watch, but he didn't have the patience. He was dying to fill Alex's ass with cum, but he wanted Alex to reach orgasm while they fucked - both as a reward and as revenge. He listened as Alex's breathing became increasingly irregular, hitching sometimes when Chris drove into him particularly hard, and watched as his eyes glazed over and a pink flush spread across his cheeks.

"Fuck, Alex," Chris muttered, "you make such a hot little bitch."

Alex turned furious eyes on Chris, and Chris smirked down at him, mainly because he'd felt Alex's ass tighten around his cock as he spoke. No matter how much Alex might wish it wasn't the case, being spoken to that way evidently turned him on.

"Man, if I'd known what a whore you are..." Chris continued, watching in amusement as Alex glared venomously at him. "And apparently a whore who loves being fucked in the ass, too. I thought you were supposed to be straight? And yet here you are, grinding on my cock like some cheap slut - fuck!"

Alex's orgasm was so unexpected that Chris was completely unprepared for the way Alex's ass clenched around his cock, and he fell forward onto his elbows, trying to retain enough control to keep his eyes open and watch Alex's face as every trace of thought vanished from it, leaving nothing but mindless pleasure. He felt Alex's cum hit his chest in uneven spurts and heard the almost innocent sigh that escaped from Alex's lips, and he realised he was fighting a losing battle so he gave in.

Chris' eyes fell closed as he drove into Alex's ass viciously, fighting mercilessly through the resistance Alex's climax produced. He forced his cock into Alex's body hard and fast, aware that his own orgasm was already a fait accompli and that all he could do was take as much enjoyment as possible from these last moments. He held himself deep inside Alex when it finally hit, snarling as he released, and after a few seconds he recovered himself sufficiently to indulge in a couple more half-hearted thrusts while he was still hard enough.

When Chris opened his eyes, he found Alex watching him with the most complex cocktail of emotions warring across his face that Chris had ever seen. Smiling, Chris favoured him with a brief, gentle kiss before he lifted himself up, withdrawing carefully from Alex's body as he knelt back. For a moment, Alex remained motionless; he stayed exactly where he lay, legs spread wide, as though he'd forgotten how to move. They stared silently at each other, and although Chris was sorry it was over, he had a sneaking suspicion this wouldn't be the last time he walked into a room to find Alex in his bed.

Alex sat up suddenly, pulling himself backwards so he had room to swing his leg past Chris and slide to the edge of the bed. "Man, I volunteered to let you fuck me," he said sullenly. "You had no call to go making me like it." He got up and disappeared into the bathroom, where Chris assumed he cleaned himself up, before returning and climbing into his own bed without another word.

Alex clearly didn't feel like discussing what had just happened, and Chris was content to give him his space. He followed Alex's example and went into the bathroom to clean up, pausing first at the mirror over the sink to share a smug smile with his dishevelled reflection at the sight of Alex's cum smeared over his chest.

When he left the bathroom, Chris found Alex had turned his back to the room, too embarrassed to face Chris. Smiling at Alex's perplexity, Chris stopped to place an affectionate kiss on the back of Alex's head and whisper, "Thank you," before he clambered into his own bed, finding it still warm and loaded with the scent of sex.

Chris reached out to switch off the lamp and settled down to try to sleep, grinning in the dark and wondering if the stunts Alex pulled next Hallowe'en could possibly live up to this one. As he lay silent and contented in the darkness he heard Alex mumble, "Fuck, I think I tricked myself."

Since sleep wasn't forthcoming, Chris weighed up the consequences of going over to Alex's bed and playing a few tricks of his own.


End file.
